Build:Any/A ATFH Runner
Use any profession to run A Time for Heroes. Overview / / / / Attribute and Skills Warrior prof=w/a dagger=12 str=12+1+3phoenblossomstrikescanMove Like a Dwarf!"flailsignetno pain/build Elementalist prof=e/a dagger=12 earth=10+1+3 water=8+3phoenblossomstrikescanmove likebattle standard of honorof stabilityarmor/build Necromancer prof=N/A dag=12 blo=10+1+3 sha=8Phoenix StrikeBlossomStrikeScanMove Like a Dwarf!"SiphonAm Unstoppable!"of Distress/build Ranger prof=r/a dagger=12 exp=12+1+3phoenblossomstrikescandaggerreflexesam unstoppableno pain/build Assassin prof=A/D dag=11+3+1 cri=8+3 earthp=11Phoenix StrikeBlossomStrikeScanMove Like a Dwarf!"RegenerationStabilityAgility/build Ritualist prof=rt/a dagger=12 channeling=12+1+3phoenblossomstrikescandaggerof aggam unstoppableno pain/build Variants *Replace "Feel no pain!" with Shroud of Distress And Replace Distrupting Dagger with "You move like a Dwarf!" because it can't be interrupted (Raise Shadow Arts to 8) Dervish prof=D/a dagger=12 earthp=10+3 mystic=8+1+3phoenblossomstrikescanMove Like a Dwarf!"of furystabilityregen/build Paragon prof=p/a dagger=12 leader=12+1+3phoenblossomstrikescandaggerrefrainam unstoppableno pain/build Any/Assasin prof=?/A dag=12 sha=12Phoenix StrikeBlossomStrikeScanMove Like a Dwarf!"of DistressAm Unstoppable!"Refuge/build Bonders Bonder 1 (Ogden) prof=Mo/N blo=8 hea=8+1+3 pro=11+3 div=9MendingVeilBondBondSignetis Powerof DevotionRitual/build Bonder 2 (Tahlkora) prof=Mo/N blo=4 smi=12+3 pro=10+1+3 div=7of HonorSpiritBondBondSignetis Powerof DevotionRitual/build Describe the build. Attributes and Skills prof=Mo/N Div=12+1+3 Bloodc=10+1 Prot=8SpiritSuccorBondBondSignetIs PowerOf DevotionRitual/build * Suggest a few optional skill(s) if you included an Optional slot in the skill bar. Equipment * Armor * Weapons Usage Describe how to use the build. Counters Describe important counters. Variants List the major variants. Notes Add any additional notes pertaining to your build. Omit this section if it is not needed. See also Link to any articles that are related to your build. Omit this section if it is not needed.Describe the build. Attributes and Skills prof=Primary/Secondary Attribute1=12+1+3 Attribute2=10+1 Attribute3=8skillskillskillskillskillskillskillskill/build * Suggest a few optional skill(s) if you included an Optional slot in the skill bar. Equipment * Armor * Weapons Usage Describe how to use the build. Counters Describe important counters. Variants List the major variants. Notes Add any additional notes pertaining to your build. Omit this section if it is not needed. See also Link to any articles that are related to your build. Omit this section if it is not needed.Describe the build. Attributes and Skills prof=Primary/Secondary Attribute1=12+1+3 Attribute2=10+1 Attribute3=8skillskillskillskillskillskillskillskill/build * Suggest a few optional skill(s) if you included an Optional slot in the skill bar. Equipment * Armor * Weapons Usage Describe how to use the build. Counters Describe important counters. Variants List the major variants. Notes Add any additional notes pertaining to your build. Omit this section if it is not needed. See also Link to any articles that are related to your build. Omit this section if it is not needed. Bonder 3 prof=Mo/N blo=11 pro=11+1+2 div=8SpiritSuccorBondBondSignetis Powerof DevotionRitual/build Equipment * Full Radiant * Zealous Daggers of Enchanting * Deldrimor Title Track Armor *105 HP Usage * Have your bonders cast all enchantments on you. * Make sure your bonders have full energy, because if they don't have it, they can run out of energy, and you will be basically dead (you lose the effect of Protective Bond) * Use any regen skills you have before running in the fire. Elementalists should use Frigid Armor. * Use IAU to prevent getting knocked down. Elementalists should use Ward of Stability. * Activate IAS at the boss. Paragon may need bip before running in. * Activate Asuran Scan and spam away until the Great Destroyer dies. * Interrupt Lava Wave with YMLaD or other interrupt. Counters * Not interrupting Lava Wave * Interrupting your healing skill Variants * Dwarven Stability will replace the anti-kd for drunkards. * Drunken Master will replace the IAS for drunkards. * Using the chain Jagged Strike->Fox Fangs->Death Blossom and another Elite. Notes * A high Deldrimor rank is needed with professions that can't use Mystic Regeneration. * Use Monks and Mesmers at your own discretion since they can run the mission by themselves. * Destroyer of Deeds or Destroyer of Hope may make it hard to finish off the Great Destroyer See also * Build:A/any GW:EN Speedbooker